


Wasted Time and Energy

by aquene



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Shadow Morty, Storage Rick - Freeform, morty smith - Freeform, paranormal activity, pocket mortys - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquene/pseuds/aquene
Summary: Storage Rick wants to spend time with Shadow Morty, but he’s being really difficult.





	Wasted Time and Energy

Rick looked at his watch, comparing the time to his rota. It was at the time of day when he would spend time with some of the unwanted Mortys, especially the ones who had been in storage for a while.  
He headed into his small living-room like space and sat on the sofa, waiting for his first Morty.  
“Come on, where are you, buddy?” he called, feeling his presence and the room grew a little darker. “I know you're here. If you're crying, it's okay, Morty. Your Gra-UUR-ampa doesn't mind.”  
He nibbled on his toothpick, glancing around the room, seeing dark masses in the corners of the ceiling.  
“I haven't got all day Morty. If you don't show, then I can't spend time with you until next week.” he said, rubbing his tired eyes and sighing.  
Then a sound rang through his ears, a distorted whimper and Rick looked up, seeing the shadow of Morty, the dark mass shivering.  
“Are you feeling okay, Morty?”  
Morty seemed to gasp and it echoed, making Rick shudder. Rick didn't get an answer and he rolled his jaw, feeling the wood grind between his teeth.  
He then leaned forward, producing his fist and hovering it above the table in front of him.  
“Yes?” he knocked once. “Or no?” he knocked twice.  
He breathed out through his nose- it was always hard work to communicate with this Morty- he really had to prompt him and keep repeating himself, as sometimes the energy of the shadow stopped voices from getting to him.  
“Are you alright, Morty?” he repeated and the shadow blinked at him.  
The mass shrunk and Rick was confused before he felt a cold grip on his wrist and his fist was move swiftly down onto the table twice. Pain surged through his fingers and Rick pulled away.  
“‘Ey, don't do that, you little shit!” he yelled, clutching his hand. “You don't have to fuckin attack me for asking me if your alright!”  
Several wailing sobs rang through the room and several of his trinkets were violently knocked over by unseen forces.  
“Just because you feel like shit doesn't mean you can take it out on other people!”  
The room fell silent but the temperature dropped, and Rick sighed.  
“Don't Morty. You know what happened last time.” he stated to the room and he felt a strong presence behind him. “You can't waste your energy Morty. There's only so much you can do at once, so hurting me won't help.”  
The temperature continued to drop and the air grew thin, Rick could feel his throat closing up and he coughed.  
“Don’t. You broke my ankle last time. I won't tolerate it again.” he said sternly. “You need to save your energy for communicating.”  
He gasped, his breathing getting heavy, unable to take in a full breath.  
“Morty! Quit it!” he choked out, mumbling a few curses as he clutched his throat.  
He quickly stood up, stumbling over to the door, but it was shut in front of him with a slam. He tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.  
“Morty!” he yelled through gritted teeth, his lungs burning. “Let me the fuck out of here!”  
He started banging against the door, to try and get the attention of someone, anyone. He then felt an intense pressure on his shoulders and he was yanked away from the door, his back hitting the floor with an intense crack. He cried out and groaned, sitting up slowly.  
“This is the last time I waste my time with you!” he choked out, his vision beginning to blur. “...You worthless little shit...”  
Suddenly, the light went out and the room went pitch black, leaving Rick gasping in the darkness.  
Then the air came back into his lungs and he breathed deeply, clutching his chest.  
Two bright white eyes appeared and looked straight through him. The sobbing came back and Rick coughed.  
“Was that worth it? You're weak now, aren't you? Huh?” he said, annoyed. “You've wasted your energy, Morty.”  
In response the sobs grew louder and more erratic, and they shook up Rick’s bones.  
“This is what happens, Morty, when you take your emotions out on other people.” he said. “I know you're in pain Morty, I can't imagine what your going through, and I know you miss being corporeal- I can't fix that. But I'm not here to hurt you, Morty, I'm here to look after you!” he explained, before standing up. “I want to understand you more, Morty. But that's not gonna work if you constantly hurt me whenever I try.”  
He approached the piercing eyes, reaching his hand out.  
“Hold my hand Morty if you want to accept my help.” he said softly, watching the eyes flicker and shudder.  
He waited for a minute, knowing that he would have to be slightly more patient with him.  
Then the eyes disappeared and Rick stood in the darkness, feeling nothing on his hand.  
He shook his head and lowered his hand, sighing and running his other hand through his hair. Maybe the guy just really didn't like people.  
However, before he could turn around, he felt a pressure on his open palm and stopped, and then closed his hand, feeling the familiar cold grip and he smiled.  
“Alright Morty.” he whispered, before hearing a little whimper and a disembodied voice. 

“Don't worry about it Morty. I'm sorry too.”


End file.
